1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a living body collating device for collating and checking a living body image corresponding to a face image inherent to an individual, and more particularly to a living body collating device, a living body collating system, a living body collating method and a registration data renewing method which have a renewing function of automatically renewing and optimizing personal registration data used for collation of individuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a collating device for collating a face image, a face image of a collation target person achieved by using a camera is generally collated with a registered image registered in advance, thereby authenticating personal identification of the collation target person.
In this case, since the identification data of each collation target person are varied with respect to the time variation or various variations of the posture, expression, etc. of the collation target person, an illumination environment under which the collation target person is, etc., it is necessary to renew the registration data of the collation target person in conformity with these variations. Therefore, the collation performance can be kept and enhanced by renewing these registration data.
Accordingly, under the present situation, on the basis of the judgment of a collation manager for managing the registration data, it is generally carried out to select a renewal target for which the registration data are required to be renewed, select renewal setting data to be needed for renewal from the past record data of the renewal target thus selected, select renewal scrap data to be scrapped from the existing registration data and replace the scrap data by the renewal setting data, thereby renewing the registration data.
However, with respect to the renewal operation by the collation manager as described above, the judgment criterion is unclear, so that it needs much time and labor.
For example, the judgment criterion on the following items is not quantified, and thus the collation manager cannot easily make judgments thereon:
(1) renewal person targets;
(2) data to be properly used for renewal; and
(3) data to be deleted from the existing data
Further, in order to make the collation performance stable, much skill is needed, and in the case of an inexperienced collation manager, the registration data may be carelessly renewed by improper data, or the registration data of a person for which no renewal is needed may be renewed, so that the performance of the collation system is reduced.